Charmed:Next Generation
by pHalliwell3
Summary: This is a roleplay character fanfiction. See disclaimer.
1. Charmed ones reborn

Title: Charmed:Next Generation Disclaimer: I co-own Pacey, Morgan and Melinda with Charmedgurl1891. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters or titles in this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter1- Charmed ones re-born.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo sat in the living room of the Halliwell Manor. It was the sixth birthday of Leo and Piper's daughter Pacey. The small girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes sat unwrapping presents. Paige had a little girl who looked like her but with blonde hair on her lap. This was her daughter Morgan. Phoebe handed the little girl sitting at Cole's feet a package. This was Melinda, her's and Cole's daughter. She handed it to Pacey who in return hugged her cousin. Morgan, feeling left out, jumped from her mother's lap and joined in the hug. Pacey tore back the wrapping paper. "Mommy!" cried Pacey's little voice, "It's a spirit board!" Piper's face was in a state of shock. When the three girls were born, Paige, Phoebe and Piper had decided not to mention magic until Pacey was sixteen and the others were fifteen. "Let's go try it!" Pacey said leading her cousins from the living room and heading towards the staircase. "Hold it!" Leo said entering the doorway. The three stopped under the chandelier. It flickered and shook. A blue light surrounded the girls. "Cole, take them up to bed please." Phoebe said still watching them. "Come on. Up." Cole said lifting Melinda onto his back and taking Pacey and Morgan in his arms. "I thought we went with the whole Sabrina the teenage witch thing." Paige said after Cole disappeared upstairs. "It was all a matter of the potion." Piper said to Paige. "Pacey's needed sixteen drops and Morgan and Melinda fifteen." Phoebe said recalling the potion. "Leo, you put that much in each cup right?" Piper asked her husband with an inquiring look. "I thought it was six five and five." Leo said rubbing his neck with a guilty look on his face. "We'll try and fix it tomorrow." Piper said. "But a spirit board Phebes?" Piper asked recalling the gift. Phoebe just shrugged. *** The next morning *** The next morning didn't go as they thought it would. It started when Morgan flung her hands at breakfast and made Paige's coffee cup explode. Then came Melinda, who was complaining about wanting her doll back and after a straight hour of whining she looked at it and made it float down to her. And to top things off, when Pacey woke up, she was floating three feet above her bed. After Cole and Leo took the girls to the park, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat down in the kitchen. "What do we do?" Paige inquired her sisters. "We can't bind them now, it's too late. They already know." Phoebe said pouring herself some coffee. "We're going to have to be very careful and let them keep them." Piper sighed taking a sip of her own coffee.  
  
They obviously had clue what they were getting into and what the next 10 years would bring. 


	2. The horror beganand contiuned!

Disclaimer: I co-own Pacey, Morgan and Melinda with Charmedgurl1891. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters or titles in this fan fiction.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2-The horror began.......... and continues!  
  
Leo hade made a bedroom in the attic and in the basement. Pacey and Melinda took the attic and Morgan took the basement. Over the next three years terror came. They knew their mothers were the Charmed Ones and how they needed to vanquish the Source of all evil. In this time came sadness too. Cole made Phoebe and Melinda move into the Penthouse. That soon lead to evil. They were all also learning about their powers. Each had the powers of the Charmed ones. Pacey and Morgan could orb and call for things and Melinda could shimmer and use energy balls. After Cole and the Seer were vanquished and the baby was lost came a time of depression for Melinda. Eventually she got over it. The girls grew among demons and danger. They proved themselves able to handle it. Then came the time that left Pacey scarred for life. She was now no longer an only child due to the birth of her baby brother Wyatt. She loved the fact that she had a big family, no matter how different they were and no matter the secrets. The summer heat was unbelievable that day, that week actually. Their mothers were successful in vanquishing the Titans but things left Pacey in pain. The fact that her mother was in pain and her father had left to become and Elder were to but the one thing she really didn't like was Chris. Melinda reassured Pacey that she wasn't alone. She was now just like Morgan and Melinda, fatherless. Pacey tried to move on, Melinda tried to suppress her demonic side and Morgan dealt with most of the demons. Then came highschool. 


End file.
